


you've gotten into my bloodstream

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Scars, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: America comes home to find Kate in her apartment shirtless.





	you've gotten into my bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, I've never written these two before. 
> 
> Imagine this as sometime between Hawkeye v. Deadpool and Kate Bishop: Hawkeye.
> 
> Title from "Closer"
> 
> Enjoy!

When America came home, she found Kate standing in the kitchen shirtless, in a sports bra and jeans.

How she’d gotten in, America wasn’t sure but she knew the princess was resourceful. A New York City shoebox still had four different types of locks and deadbolt on it but Kate would find a way. She wouldn’t have lasted long in her private eye business if she couldn’t.

America dropped her bag on the hall table and approached. Kate twisted a few times, trying awkwardly to place a Captain Marvel band aid on a small cut on her hip. Smiling, America leaned against the doorway and watched Kate curse and determinedly continue trying. She wouldn’t have come by just to raid America’s first aid supply (most of which she’d purchased solely for Kate).

Finally, Kate sighed, her head falling back as she huffed out a breath and blew her bangs out of her eyes. America smiled, “Need some help?”

Instantly, Kate brightened, turning to hand over the band aid. Bright blue eyes followed her as she came closer, her eyes tracing the curve of Kate’s hip, the way her abs tightened as she twisted. That familiar slow burn started up and America pointedly ignored it.

“Good to see you, babe,” she greeted.

The rest of Kate’s body looked pretty clear and free of injury. No gashes, scratches or the rare stab wound she’d neglected to mention. There were a few bruises on her wrist and shoulder. Possibly from her bow and possibly from breaking in. America wasn’t quite sure.

Clearing her throat, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Kate answered a little too quickly. At America’s pointed stare, she frowned. “It’s not what you think.”

“And what do I think, princess?”

It seemed not that long ago, that name would’ve been just the thing to make Kate glare at her and leave. These days, it earned a fond smile and the occasionally kiss on the cheek. Kate was a strange one.

“I didn’t get myself tossed through a window or end up in the basement of a cult again.” She straightened, a sheepish smile on her face. “I was practicing with Clint and he accidentally stabbed me-”

“What?” America looked closer at the wound. It was a small cut, nothing like a knife wound.

“Let me finish,” she insisted. “With a tiny umbrella from one of those fruity drinks he makes fun of me for. And it wasn’t a big deal but my shirt keeps brushing against it, so I wanted to cover it with a band aid but I ran out so…”

“So, you broke into my place,” America finished, unwrapping the adhesive sides of the bandage. As she kneeled down, she muttered, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Kate smiled, twisting so America could get a better angle. As she did, America caught the scent of her perfume, something soft and flowery, most likely expensive. She’d held onto a few things from her life before becoming a broke PI. It was a nice scent and America leaned in, her hand smoothing over the bandage gently. Curiously, Kate shivered, a light dusting of pink across her nose.

America stood carefully, her stomach tightening as she laid her palm flat. “All done.”

Kate peeked at her over her shoulder, her voice growing huskier by the second. “Thanks. You’re a lifesaver.” America nodded, licking her lips. Kate traced the movement of her tongue, mirroring it. “Sorry for the window latch.”

Laughing, America’s hand tightened lightly on Kate’s hip reflexively. Kate’s eyes snapped to hers. “Did you break it?”

Kate turned slowly, though she didn’t leave the warmth of the space between them. Smiling, she gazed up at America through her fringe, her eyes darkening. Seconds before their lips touched, she caught a murmured, “Should just give me a key.”

Kissing Kate was always a bit like flying. Sometimes it was rushed and heady, her back slamming into the nearest flat surface because Kate was riding high on adrenaline and couldn’t get America stripped down fast enough. Sometimes soft and slow, the scratch of Kate’s sweater against her arms as they kissed lazily on the couch. Sometimes just for the hell of it because they could and Kate simply wanted to.

Tonight, she grasped Kate’s hips, pulled her close and slipped her tongue inside. Kate sighed, welcoming her readily. She was so warm, her lips soft and insistent. A soft moan escaped as she pushed America against the kitchen counter and slid her fingers in her hair. Her palm landed on America’s stomach, sliding beneath her shirt in seconds. Shivering, America cupped her face as they parted for air.

Panting softly, America held her gaze as Kate pulled at the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. The counter was slightly chilled against her bare back but she was caught up in the way Kate’s lips left a brushfire down the column of her neck. Travelling downward, she kissed America’s shoulder as her hands started to work at the button on her jeans.

Once undone, America guided her through the darkened apartment towards the bed in the corner. Kate fell down with a bounce and a soft laugh, her eyes alit as she watched America shimmy out of her shoes and jeans. She then started on Kate’s pants, tugging them off and climbing on top. Kate stole a kiss once within reach, rolling her hips upward eagerly. America’s fingers traced the warm cotton of her panties, earning a soft moan that sent a rush of heat down her spine.

America teased her for a bit, just trailing her fingers along her center before rubbing more solidly. Kate cursed, pushing down in response. This was America’s favorite part: the tease right before Kate got needy and demanding. When she wanted something, she went after it and when she wanted America’s fingers inside of her, she was insistent. America pet and stroked until her fingers came away wet and Kate’s breathing had grown heavy.

She unhooked her bra and pushed at the waistband of her panties, spreading her legs for America to crawl between. The scent of her in the air, America grew wet between her thighs. Stretched out below her, Kate was a beautiful sight. All long legs, smooth pink skin and a body that told a story.

There was a small scar on the inside of her knee from falling off her bike when she was eight. A small circular scar on her wrist from bar fight chasing down a lead with Clint a few years ago. A scar from a gun fight on her left shoulder. A scar hidden from view on the back of her right hip from when she’d gotten too enthusiastic during sex on the kitchen table and rolled over onto a knife.

America lifted her leg and kissed the scar inside of it. Laid kisses along Kate’s abdomen, feeling her tense and shiver beneath the attention. She cupped one breast and breathed wetly over the bud, teasing it with the pad of her thumb. Kate’s lips parted, her breath catching as America laved her tongue over it and sucked lightly. She turned her attention to the other, her fingers sliding down to dip into her soft wetness. Groaning, Kate pushed into her hand eagerly.

America kissed the scar on her shoulder, another beneath her collar bone. When her lips brushed the spot behind Kate’s ear, she pushed her fingers inside. Kate let out a shuddering breath, taking the fingers expertly. She was drenched, clenching wetly around them as America pumped them in slowly, quickening her pace when Kate bucked into her hand. Her hand curled, giving her something to grind her clit against.

Panting, Kate arched and cried out, “Yes, America. More, give me more.”

America pressed down, grinding against Kate’s thigh as she complied. She curled her fingers and thrust them inside, Kate’s bucking doing most of the work. It was over faster than she realized, pushing her fingers in faster only to find Kate clinging to them desperately, squeezing in tight pulses as she shook and pressed her lips to America’s cheek.

“So good, babe. Always so good to me,” she murmured, the praise earning a kiss she melted into.

America worked her through it, softening as Kate relaxed into the sheets. Then, she lay next to Kate on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Kate turned to her, her eyes soft. America smiled at her, taking her fingers into her mouth. Kate’s tongue swiped over her lips, eyes dark as she watched.

She climbed on top, sitting atop America’s boy shorts where America could feel some of her release seeping through. Kate pulled America’s fingers out of her mouth and replaced them with her tongue, groaning at the taste of herself. Slowly, she rocked her hips, dipping her hand inside America’s underwear and stroking brazenly over her clit.

America cursed, head falling back as Kate circled it, pressing down hard and fast the way America did when she touched herself. Had they really been doing this long enough for Kate to know that? A clever stroke sent America’s hips bucking, body rolling to chase the feeling. Kate took her fingers away and pushed up just enough to slip her fingers into America’s waistband and pulled them down.

Bare, the cool air on her warm sex made America shiver in response. Kate smiled, lashes fluttering over her cheeks as she spread America’s legs and settled on her stomach. America’s breath caught, eyes locked on the top of Kate’s head as she breathed wetly over her cunt before swiping her tongue through the center. America fought to keep still, even as Kate lapped and sucked at her clit, a wet smack making her face warm.

Kate was dedicated, holding tight to America’s thighs as she buried her face in her cunt, brow furrowed in focus. A pointed lap through her wet entrance drew a soft moan from Kate, working with renewed vigor. She nosed in further, dipping inside to taste more of America’s slick. Chasing more as America began to writhe, her hips rolling in an unknown rhythm as she felt the heat in her center boil over and spread throughout her entire body.

The sheets were too warm, the air too cold, her legs spreading wider as her fingers found Kate’s hair. She tried to contain it, Kate’s lips wrapping solidly around the small bud as she sucked pointedly, small pulses growing in intensity the more America gripped her hair and bucked into her lips. It arrived in waves, washing over her as she pushed into Kate’s wet sucking mouth and came, eyes rolling back as she held Kate tight to her cunt.

Kate moaned, sucking and lapping at the release as America shuddered with pleasure. As she came down, Kate continued softly lapping at her, taking everything America had to give. When she finally stopped, her hands came up to pet America’s hips as she pulled up, her mouth and chin wet. America groaned, reaching out a hand and tracing her lips. Kate smiled proudly, kissing the inside of America’s palm.

Wiping at her mouth, she lay down beside her and rest her cheek on America’s shoulder. America remembered the first time they’d stripped down naked for this and Kate had been too shy to do it with the covers off. Something about the way America looked at her always making her nervous. It had taken a few times before Kate was even comfortable getting naked let alone being seen. Now, she didn’t much care if America spread her out with the curtains open. My how things had changed.

Kate twined their fingers together, her voice soft. “You really should give me a key.”

America hummed, her eyes falling closed. “So you can steal from my first aid kit?”

“So I don’t have to make up excuses to see you.” At this, America opened her eyes to stare at her. Kate shrugged, unapologetic. “Clint has band aids. He has thousands of them. He’s more accident prone than I am most days.”

America frowned. “You don’t have to make up excuses to see me.”

Kate averted her eyes, focusing on their hands. “It’s just… I’ve seen how you are with your,” she stumbled over her words for a moment, “your  _ girlfriends _ and… that’s not how you are with me.” She met America’s eyes once more, the first sign of hesitance on her face.

“It’s different because we’ve known each other a long time.”

The corner of Kate’s mouth ticked up sadly. “America, you’re the most straight forward person I know. I figured… if you didn’t say anything, it’s because you don’t want it. And I get it. My track record with relationships isn’t exactly great.” She shrugged, kissing America’s shoulder. “But I think with you, it could be.”

America studied her, the downcast gaze, the fondness in her smile, the way her thumb kept tracing over America’s hand as she lay there. She studied Kate and thought of the first night they slept alongside each other and how she’d thought to herself about how much she wanted that every night. How sitting around eating burnt toaster waffles was the nicest morning she’d ever had. How she knew Kate’s body almost as well as her own and lesbian cliché or not, she very much wouldn’t mind going beyond giving her a key.

“I thought, if I gave you a key, you’d move in here.”

Kate laughed, squeezing her hand. “Not all at once.”

America forced the words out, “I wouldn’t mind it if you did.” Kate’s eyes widened in surprise. “It wouldn’t be the worst thing. We’ve been doing...  _ whatever this is _ for a while now and I know this place isn’t much but you could stay here.”

“It isn’t much,” Kate repeated with a fond shake of the head. “It’s got four walls and a couch that wasn’t lifted from an alleyway. And it’s got you. Of course, I want to stay,” she finished, a grin spreading across her face.

America returned it, stealing a kiss.

Her princess was demanding and she always seemed to get her way in the end.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit on [tumblr!](http://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
